¿De qué me sirve la vida?
by Daniela Sora-desu
Summary: "Si eres todo lo que yo pido... Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo!..." -Inuyasha recuerda los días junto a Kagome, cuando aun estaban juntos, cuando aun podía amarla... TwT Lindo pero triste!, lean y sabrán mas! XD


"Dejar atrás el amor, la felicidad que llenaba el corazón... ¿eso es lo que deseas? dar vuelta la pagina y pretender que jamás ocurrió... ¿eso deseas?"

* * *

Chapter I:

En todos mis 20 años de vida, jamás me había sentido así, tan idiota. Pero no en el sentido malo. Kagome llego a mi vida en el momento indicado. Nos conocimos en medio del festival de verano, cuando ambos estudiábamos en la universidad de Tokyo, ella literatura, yo medicina. Nuestros amigos en común, Kikyo y Miroku, planearon a nuestras expensas una "cita a ciegas". Fue increíble ver lo maliciosa que se puede volver Kikyo con Miroku.

Kagome, al igual que yo, se sintió completamente incomoda. Pero algo sucedió, algo... al quedarnos solos en medio de la gente que observaba los fuegos artificiales, algo se encendió. Los marrones ojos de Kag, iluminados por las bengalas... seguramente jamas veré unos ojos tan hermosos y dulces.

Sujete su mano y nos perdimos juntos, perdidos entre la multitud pero juntos.

La mente maliciosa de Kikyo no me dejo en paz. Al día siguiente, se instalo en mi casa, con la obvia intención de averiguar lo que había sucedido entre Kagome y yo, y por mas que le explicaba que nada, que solo le acompañe hasta su casa, no, no me creyó.

-¡Dime! -Exigía cual niña mimada-.

-¡Que nada! -Le repetia hasta el cansancio-.

-¡No me intentes mentir! ¡ Miroku averiguara la verdad! ¡y no te creas, Kagome es un libro abierto para ese pervertido! -Gritaba desde la sala, mientras le evadía en el jardín-.

-¡Que necia!

Pero en verdad nada había ocurrido. Kagome era una chica inexperta, gentil y alegre, muy diferente a las chicas con las que solía salir, pero por ello mismo, le cuide como si fuera un tesoro hasta el ultimo día.

Comenzamos a salir, siendo inevitable que Kikyo se enterará, y claro, a medida que pasaban las semanas, conocía mas a fondo la personalidad de Kag. Me di cuenta, que sus rabietas me gustaban de una forma un tanto masoquista, y así mismo, su rostro sonrojado me dejaba sin defensas. Ella acostumbraba atarse sus azabaches cabellos en una cola alta, que a mi parecer, le quedaba perfecta. Su figura esbelta, largas piernas, perfectas caderas y estrecha cintura, pero claro, su busto era lo mas perfecto de todo. Una deliciosa y bien torneada copa C.

Bien, lo admito, no solo me atraia su personalidad, pero qué hombre se resistiria a una hermosa mujer como ella. Compaginabamos, existia la famosa "quimica" entre nuestras ersonalidades, pero obviemente yo deseaba mas.

Los recuerdos de esos hermosos días, son lo único que me queda. Nuestro primer beso, ¿cómo olvidarle?.

Cumplíamos tres meses saliendo, pero aun no nos besábamos. Por un lado era obvio que yo deseaba besarle, pero cada ves que intentaba acercarme mas, ella me evadía con cualquier excusa o simplemente se alejaba tratando de simular torpeza. No era su primer beso, lo sabia, pero actuaba casi como si lo fuera.

Pero estaba decidido, besaría esos rosados labios, aunque muriera en el intento. Salimos al cine, como parte de nuestra celebración por los tres meses, y nos entretuvimos en el centro. La noche era fría, oscura, peligrosa para cualquier chica que anduviese sola, por lo que le acompañe a casa. Cruzamos el parque, para alargar nuestro tiempo juntos. Nos detuvimos en el puente del lago, y observamos el reflejo de la luna en sus aguas.

Luego de un minuto observando sin decir algo, atine a rodearle con mi abrigo por la espalda, para obviamente evitar que sintiera frió. El olor de su cabello, la calidez de su pequeño cuerpo tan cerca, era el momento indicado para robarle un beso... Ella volteo y se apego a mi pecho, casi sabiendo lo que quería de ella.

-Kag...

-Mm?

-Cierra lo ojos -Me miro y luego de dudar un segundo los cerro-.

Me acerque a su rostro, apegando su cuerpo al mio, resuelto a no dejarle ir sin complacer a mis labios. Y atrape los suyos. Los rosé lentamente, sintiendo su suavidad, su calidez. Poco a poco voy adentrándome con mi lengua, abriendo sus labios con los míos, sorbiendo su delicioso elixcir, disfrutando como nunca su calor.

Luego me aleje, y ví sus hermosos ojos chocolate. No podia negar que adoraba a esa gruñona. Cada parte de ella, la dulce, la impaciente, la testaruda, la habilidosa. Durante tres meses conoci sus diferentes caras, y la que en ese momento ví, fue la que termino por enamorarme.

Sus besos se volvieron mi droga, su cuerpo mi tentación, su vida mi vida.

Hace ya tres años que no escucho su dulce voz, tres años sin ver su hermosa figura, tres años sin su presencia. Desde que todo acabo, desde que se fue, todo, todo mi mundo, mi vida... todo murio en mi, yo morí.

Aun ahora, caminar por los mismos lugares que una ves visitamos, solo hace que cresca mas y mas el vacio. Solo me queda alimentarme de los recuerdos, de los dulces y amargos recuerdos junto a Kagome. De intentar seguir mi propio camino...

"Es el destino"... Dijo que era el destino, caminos separados, pero... ¿qué hay de lo que siento? ¿dónde quedo el amor?... ¿Es asi como terminará todo?, ¿hasta aqui llega el amor?...

* * *

N/A: Hi! nueva historia, esta ves Inuyasha!. Si quieren saber de donde saque el nombre y la inspiración, obviamente de "Camila", y esta cancion que tanto me fascina.

Pregunta del millón!

¿Cómo les gustaría que terminase esta historia?

Bye-ne!


End file.
